1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antilock brake control process for a vehicle, for individually detecting locking tendency in a left wheel and a right wheel during braking, and individually regulating braking forces of a left wheel brake and a right wheel brake in accordance with the detected locking tendency in the wheels.
2. Description of the related Art
An antilock brake control process is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No.63-44101 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.63-87356. In the known antilock brake control process, however, when the locking tendency is produced in at least one of the left and right wheels, the braking pressure therefor is controlled such that the speed of the wheel, having the locking tendency produced therein, is made to coincide with a reference value based on a vehicle speed. Thus, it has not been considered to enhance the turning characteristic of the vehicle during the antilock brake control when the vehicle is being turned. However, when the vehicle is being turned, the load is increased on an outer wheel during turning of the vehicle, while the load is decreased in an inner wheel during turning of the vehicle. If a maximum braking force is insured for the outer wheel subjected to the larger load, a loss in total braking force can be suppressed even by regulating the turning level of the vehicle by the regulation of the braking pressure for the inner wheel.